Gazzy and the Runaway
by h2onat
Summary: Gazzy and Angel get shot and need help. A 13-year-old girl named Anna helps them. But who is this unknown threat? Will Angel and gazzy find the flock again? Will Gazzy fall in love? *gasp*
1. Chapter 1

Max, Fang, and Iggy are 19, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 13, and Angel is 11.

Max POV

Once again we were doing my mom a favor with this whole 'Flying to Fight Pollution' thing she had started. Today we were soaring around New York, just like old times right? WRONG! This time we were staying in a decent hotel, eating piles of food, and going on the Today Show. This was a pretty comfortable situation for everyone except for, guess who, me. I mean don't get me wrong, Meredith seems like a nice lady and all it's just that I'm still not into letting our secret fly. (Get it? Fly?) Still, it's what my mom wants so I suppose I'm cool with it. I glared down at the packed streets of NYC and smirked. They can't even see us! I thought merrily. My eyes raked the myriad of people below, all of them weaving in and around each other to get to wherever they were going. _Max! Trouble from below, something is trying to ,well, kill us…_ Angel started to say- er I mean place thoughts into my head- again, but I stopped her. _Calm down sweetie I'm sure it's just- NO MAX you don't understand! Can we just, fly somewhere without people? Please?_ I adjusted my wings and coasted left. The flock followed.

* * *

Angel POV

"Max can Gazzy and I go swimming for a while?" I asked using the full force of my puppy eyes.

Max sucked in a breath. "Ya I suppose so," she glanced over at Fang and he nodded, "you can go alone can't you?"

I sent her a silent yes and Gazzy and I rocketed towards the beach. These days we had to get some breathable air, what with all the hook-ups. First it was Fang and Max now Iggy and Nudge, I mean c'mon give me a break! In mere seconds we had landed on the soft, white, powdery sand. I immediately dove under and searched for some non-human swimming buddies. My mind was completely preoccupied so I didn't even notice what was in store for us.

* * *

???? POV

"Targets in sight," I breathed into my communicator. I stared fixatedly at the cheerful looking siblings who shared the same golden blonde hair and blue eyes. They were children! _Why would a kid be any problem for us? Oh well_. I lifted my rifle into the sunlight, aiming for the heart of each. I couldn't do it! But I couldn't NOT do it… The gun went off twice and I tried not to watch. I heard the gasps of pain but they didn't register. It was done, over, they were dead.

* * *

Anna POV

Walking along the sand and finding two kids passed out and surrounded by blood wasn't on my to-do list today, but it happened so whatever. I looked each of them over. One was my age at least and the other slightly younger. _CRAP! It's not like I can call for an ambulance I'd end up getting caught_. I grunted lifting the first one into the back seated of my car. I crammed the second one in too and headed off down the street. The cops never stop cars unless they're speeding, so they didn't even notice a thirteen -year-old driving down the road. I pulled into the old abandoned house that was my home, other drivers had long ago veered off in different directions. I pulled the two out of the backseat and brought them in laying them each on long-forgotten leather couches. I began inspecting the wounds quickly. Bullet holes, I could even tell what kind of gun had fired them, but I won't bore you with details. I patched them up and sat in wait for them to wake up. I wanted to hear about those wings before they escaped or something.

* * *

Ok end of chapter. Sorry it's so short I'll try harder next time. PLZ COMMENT I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I added Fax in this chapter to please a friend of mine. It's really weak because I want the focus on Gazzy.**

**Gazzy POV**

**I'm pretty used to waking up to pain, like when I was first learning to fly and ran (flew) right into a tree, or like now when I had so many bullet holes in me that I felt like Swiss cheese. I cleared my mind so I could figure out the worst of my injuries. Okay, two holes in my right wing, and I'm pretty sure one nicked my shoulder. Groggily, I opened my eyes to a pair of piercing green eyes and long, brown, curly hair. "Oh great I'm dead aren't I?" I mumbled. She giggled. "You laugh but Max is gonna kill me… oh wait!"**

"**You feeling okay? Can I get you anything? Want some cookies? What'syourname?" She fired off questions faster than even Nudge could.**

"**Feel like crap," apparently this wasn't heaven, "painkillers please, maybe later, and you first." The girl, who I now knew wasn't an angel, blinked a couple of times, stunned I had answered so many questions.**

"**Well, my name is Anna," as she spoke she stuck a pill in my mouth, "swallow please, and this is my home. The road that leads here isn't even on the local maps anymore so it's pretty quiet." I started to get up wanting to check on Angel whom I could hear sleeping on the couch across from me. Ana put a hand on my chest and pushed me back down. "hey so what's your name and whydoyouhavewings?" she looked curiously at my light down feathers as I realized my wings were spread out neatly and bandaged in some places.**

"**I'm Gazzy," she glanced over at my sister as she stirred in her sleep, "that would be Angel." She quirked an eyebrow. It's a long, sad story." She gave me a look that in Max language would mean: _Just tell me what I want to know or I'll strangle you._ Seeing as it hurt to move, I started telling our tale.**

* * *

**Anna POV**

**By the time he was finished Angel(who was apparently his biological sister) was awake and looking astonished and upset. As for me, I was still trying to wrap my head around the evil scientist thing. I already knew from experience that adults ruin everything. "Wow…" I repeated for the millionth time. Words failed to explain the amazement I was captured in at the moment.**

**Angel's expression softened. "So what are you doing all alone in this big empty house?" she asked lightly, trying to change the subjected.**

* * *

**Angel POV**

**Anna flinched and a thousand memories raced through her mind faster than I could read. The ones I wanted got lost in the current. Painful, harsh recollections that flashed out even faster then they came in caught my attention. "Do you have a last name?" I tried again. She looked about to answer and I waited with growing impatience as something distant tried to surface. She held back. *_Tell me what I want to know_* I whispered in her mind. Anna's eyes became unfocussed and Gazzy realized what was happening.**

"**Angel that's enough." He announced with so much venom in his voice he could kill an elephant. I gazed at him in disbelief. He smirked. I could see his intentions but they didn't make sense. _Why would we need her trust?_ Whatever, I had enough information for now.**

* * *

**Max POV**

**I stared at my prince of darkness as he typed like lighting on his laptop. His fingers beet against the keys in a rhythmic lullaby, washing away the strain and stress built into my muscles. _Wait did I really just think that?_ I turned to threaten a certain eavesdropping mind reader when I realized she and Gazzy were still MIA. "Do you think they're alright?" Fang murmured, his voice and breath suddenly caressing my ear. I whirled around to face him as he caught me in a heart stopping kiss. Ignoring the "get a room" comments coming from the present members of my Flock I started to think. _How is anyone supposed to worry with this?_ I pulled away just long enough to whisper, " I'm sure they're fine." _At least, I hope_.**

* * *

**Please comment, the future of this story may depend on it! Was the Fax good? Should I add more? What should Anna's last name be? So many questions!!! I'm thinking about adding a scene which will be the beginning of awkwardness between Gazzy and Ana. How should Gazzy and Angel get in contact with Max again? **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but at the same time I wanted to add more to the relationships between Gazzy, Anna, and my favorite little mind reader: Angel. There is some important info in here also. This chapter is rated T for awkwardness. It's starts off with Anna ranting about Gazzy's hotness.

* * *

Anna POV

Since they were injured I decided maybe they could stay here awhile. I mean what could it hurt? It's not like I could force them to leave, I mean I'm not a cruel person right? So I set up a couple of rooms since it is a big house after all. Angel, whom did not live up to her name thankyouverymuch, borrowed some old pajamas I had lying around. She looked like a porcelain doll in them! So anyways, now I stood in the room Gazzy was staying in pulling at the hair ribbon I always wore (a gift from my mom) and trying not to look up at the most amazing guy I had ever seen while I put sheets on a make-shift bed. He was only wearing boxers because of course I don't have any pajamas he can borrow. He stood gazing out the window, his eyes gleaming. "Um, goodnight?" I tried hesitantly. No response. I turned to leave when his hand caught my wrist pulling me back into the dark room. I stared confusedly into twin pools of sapphire.

"Wait I," he sighed, looking at his feet before returning his steady gaze to mine, "just, er, thank you, for everything." He swept down and brushed his lips against my cheek so gently I wasn't even sure it happened. Needless to say I was too stunned to speak, so I practically floated out of the room, closing the door behind me.

~The next morning~

First waking up the next morning I was blissfully unaware of previous days occurrences that they seemed to hit me like a… what's harder brick or cement? Well a really hard wall. _whoa head rush_ I thought, falling to the hard wooden floor and consequently stubbing my toe. Getting up gingerly, I hobbled my way to the bathroom and into the shower. Stepping in, I turned on the water, letting it's roar drown out the pressures of the outside world and everyone in it. My mind emptied and I raised my head allowing the steam to swim around my face.

* * *

Angel POV

I sat in the small computer room next to Anna's bedroom, watching the decrepit Mac blink to life. _This thing is ancient_ I thought, shooting down another ad. Eventually I got Fang's blog and left him a little note before heading to my favorite search engine. Putting what Nudge taught me into good use I had a selection of a couple hundred links at my fingertips in seconds. _What would be the quickest-Oh pictures, duh!_ Twenty-some photos appeared before me, all of them depicting either a happy family of three, Anna included, or the remains of a burnt down house. _Whoa, wait, what?_ I clicked on a file with the words 'police reports' on it, opening a three page investigation on the 'Worst fire in New York City history'. Words seemed to leap off the screen as I streamed through the text. 'The Miller family of three' 'No bodies could be recovered' 'Spread through half the neighborhood'. I zoomed in on a picture of the left over rubble and sure enough, in the far of, grainy background, was a small figure partially hidden by a large oak tree. _Anna!_ Meanwhile, a crash sounded from somewhere down the hall. I sprang into action.

* * *

Anna POV

Stepping out of my steamy paradise, I wrapped an old green towel around myself. I turned to leave, taking a last look in the mirror before colliding with, guess who? Mr. 'Still hasn't put on anything but boxers' Gazzy. We tumbled to the floor, him landing on top and knocking the breath out of me. Gasping, I opened my to see Gazzy's face not two inches from my own, his sweet breath intoxicating me._I have to get out_! I thought franticly, wriggling beneath him._My towel is slipping!_ Suddenly, he seemed to realize that we were both practically naked because he started to try to get up. It was no use, our limbs were so entangled it was hard to tell whose were whose. We laid in silence for a few moments, barely moving. We mostly just looked in opposite directions, whenever our gazes met we'd only blush deeper. Light, delicate footsteps scurried down the hall and I looked up just in time to see Angel before she promptly helped us up… YEAH, I'M LYING! Instead she started laughing at us hysterically. It was at this point that my towel decided to fail me inspiringly more rippling laughter from the 'Angel' and an even deeper blush from Gazzy who was still laying on my now exposed chest.

* * *

This was a really weird chapter to write but it had to be done! I would like to give credit to UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND for the adventure part in the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's finally here! The long awaited fourth chapter… I'm sorry it took so long I got side tracked. Lots more dialogue this time.**

* * *

Fang POV

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

You are visitor number: Broken Again

What's up faithful readers! I have a special request of you, if you see two blonde bird-brains flying around, yell at them for me. Seriously, Angel and Gazzy have gone missing and Max is freaking out. So follow the feather lined road if you find it and keep us posted.

SuperTalker559 from Miami writes:

Hey, um aren't those 2 a little old 2 b getting separated from miss mother hen?

SuperTalker559, it's only fair to warn you that Max is reading over my shoulder right now… You just dug your own grave dude. Wish you luck.

-Fang

Electricwaverider from New York City writes:

The other day I went to the beach and there was blood and feathers on the ground. It might have just been a dead bird though.

Electricwaverider, that's some interesting news. Thanks for the information. I got to go now Max just started crying… again.

-Fang

Anonymous writes:

Fang it's Angel, we're all right. We are staying with this really nice girl. Tell you more later. Meet in Central park tomorrow. Don't reply.

The fifth time I read the message it finally sank in, they were okay. I called Max over barely registering her blood shot eyes and red, puffy face. When she saw the comment she gasped. The reassurance that the were alive brought on a new wave of tears and soon she was sobbing into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. Carefully, I tilted my head to get a better view of my laptop, the comment had been up for 3 hours. I deleted it. *Don't want that getting into the wrong hands. Of course 3 hours is a long time.*

* * *

??? POV

I smirked as the message blinked off my screen. We had them. " Yo boss!"

"What is it now, you win **another** game of solitaire? Nerd." Sneered a gray haired man with a bulging belly.

"Well yes but that's not my point."

"Spit it out man!" he growled back.

"It's th-the avian human hybrids sir," he stuttered, "they're meeting in central park, tomorrow.

"Experiment 527? What about Jim? Didn't he kill the younger two? Ah, never mind I'll deal with him later." He muttered to himself for a few moments before directing a new set of orders, "Field agents!" A set of men moved to stand before him. "Go to the location tomorrow and stake out a trap…" He blathered on a few more minutes before reclining in the chair of his large steel desk.

* * *

Angel POV

"Anna there are two types of people in this world: pretty and smart," I said, trying to sound like Max, "You're so pretty!" **(A/N I made this joke up. No stealing it.)**

"If you're trying to insult me it didn't work." She mumbled, messing with the car's stereo. "By the way, the village called they want their idiot back!"

"Then you better get going." I countered. **(A/N My comeback. See previous A/N)** I stared up at her from the passenger seat. A smile dominated her face, but I could tell she was sad we were leaving.

"Gazzy you still alive back there? You're so quiet!" Anna hollered. "Why don't you talk to us?"

"I'm not talking to you because I don't want to catch idiot!" He chuckled. "I hear it's contagious." I looked back at him. He was tinkering with something that Max would probably confiscate later.

"Good one!" Ana cheered erupting into another laughing fit. I peered outside and was astonished when we came to a stop. We were here. Unbuckling, we hopped out of the car, and I began searching with my mind. _Angel? Is that you?_ I looked up into a nearby oak tree and saw my face reflected in two brown spheres. Max dove out of the branches and landed a few feet in front of us. Gazzy and I flew (not literally, we both still had holes in our wings) into her outstretched arms. Max's eyes filled with joy. Then she noticed Anna, who leaned awkwardly against her car.

"Thank you, for taking care of them." She almost whispered. Anna blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, they won't be able to fly for a few days," she struggled, "even with the rate they heal at… Anyway I'm going for a walk so, uh, if you ever need anything, you knowwhereI'llbe." Anna raced off into a small wooded area. A few seconds later, we heard a scream. The thoughts were even louder.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay now I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in so long my teachers keep assigning projects! I made this chapter extra long because I needed to. PLEASE REVIEW OR I EAT YOUR HEADS!

* * *

??? POV

Twisting in my arms, the captive called out before I stuffed her in a small brown sack. The bird kids would be coming soon, it was just a matter of time. Loading the girl into the back of the jeep, I yelled for the guards. "Head out," I ordered, "meet back at the base within 24 hours." Twelve elongated, furry faces glared back at me. _The lupine-human hybrids have come a long way since we started_. I drove off.

* * *

No POV

_After all the branches of the school and Itex had been shut down, it appeared all files on genetic hybrid experiments were lost. In truth, one of the 'whitecoats' had stolen several documents on the most successful animal-human projects. Erasers were faster and now lived up to 20 years instead of a measly 7 and grafting parts became easy, the effects seamless. Laying Anna on a modified hospital bed that had probably never held such a normal patient before, the scientists wheeled her into the operating room, strapping her limp body to the cool, hard upholstery as they went. It was hours later when Anna was hauled out of the OR, very different from when she went in. Erasers slammed her into a medium sized dog crate before stalking off. Anna's eyes fluttered open, a dazed look crossing her face_.

* * *

Anna POV

Waking up, I could feel a thick haze surrounding me, or maybe it was just the drugs. Either way, I felt numb. Blinking, I gazed around the cage bars at the stark, white room. Ten or more cages were seated around mine, each holding a dark sleeping form. To my right something stirred, lifting it's eyes to meet mine. Her. Her eyes. Dark black hair surrounded a pale, pixie-like face with glassy grey eyes. I stared, transfixed at the smooth leathery wings protruding from her back and the sharp black horns sprouting from her forehead. The girl squinted in the dim florescent lighting, adjusting out of her long sleep. She didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Where are we?" I questioned, though I feared I already knew, "What's going on?"

" Scary people…" her voice shook, "Pencilvilina…testing…"She shivered.

"You mean Pennsylvania?" I muttered, not really needing an answer. I didn't press her for more information, I knew neither of us could handle it.

* * *

Max POV

Zooming in with my raptor vision, keeping track of two, bright red jeeps on the highway was easy. Of course it was probably a trap. _Don't think that way Max! Be a little optimistic… you're right of course but still._ Oh joy… the voice has decided to join us! Hooray…-_- I looked over to my right, for the gazillionth time, at Angel, so glad my baby was near me again. Even if she is ten, I still raised her. Her snow white wings flapped as a halo of golden hair whipped around her face. Hearing my thoughts she peered over my 20ft wingspan to smile at me with those perfect blue eyes_. I'm so glad we're back Max, but I think Gazzy's really heart broken over Anna getting kidnapped. Actually I don't __**think **__I __**know.**__ Speaking of relationships, Fang has a surprise for you. _My eyes widened at the giddiness in her thoughts, this could not be good. I glanced at Fang from the corner of my eye, his dark wings flapped gracefully around him. His face seemed so… cheerful. This was **really not good**. He caught my eye and smiled at whatever expression was on my face.

"Worried about something?" He inquired, his smile defined in his voice. I glared at him and he chuckled under his breath. Why is it he can almost read my mind? _Maybe your face gives it away. *chuckle*_ STUPID VOICE! Wait the voice can't laugh… STUPID JEB! _Hello sweetheart how is your day going?_ You know what Fang's up to… Tell me NOW._ Sorry oh lovely daughter I promised him I wouldn't say a word. But yes he actually asked my permission the other day. _What? I felt one voice leave my head and another one enter. _Max we lost the bad peoples._ I glanced downward and cursed under my breath. She was right. They must have turned at the last exit. I adjusted my left wing and we soared to the right. To late, they were long gone.

"Fan out," I ordered, "Nudge and Iggy go North, Angel and Gazzy head south, Fang will go east, and I'm going west. Meet back here by sundown, if you find anything report to me then. Fly about 10 miles out and no farther." Fang swooped in and kissed me on the cheek before we split.

~*~

About three hours later, everyone was back and now we were searching for a campsite since it was getting dark. I looked over at Gazzy's somber expression and wrapped an arm around his sagging shoulders. "We'll find her," I assured him, squeezing his shoulder, "I promise." I smiled a little. "Just be my favorite little trooper like always, ok?"

He sighed and ducked under my arm. "I'll go grab some firewood." he muttered before stalking off into the woods to wallow among the evergreens.

I glanced over at the others, who were already clearing and claiming sleeping spots. Fang caught my eye and walked over to me, a faint smile still on his face. He placed an arm around my waist, leading me back over to the rest of the Flock.

A couple minutes later we gathered around a small fire and as I looked at the faces of my family, it was clear Gazzy and Angel were the most upset. Fang was the first to break the silence (weird right?). "There were tire tracks a few miles out, the school can't be far." We all shuddered at that word. Was it even possible we had missed one? Nudge had the same question plus a whole truckload of other stuff to say.

"But we, like, destroyed them like a year ago right?" she blathered, "There aren't any left or we would have found them. We checked here right? Where are we? I mean like what state is this? I know we were in New York but now we're not cause this is like the country or something and Angel and Gazzy I'm so glad you guys are ok. But still it's too bad about-" Iggy covered her mouth and we all looked over at Gazzy. Despite himself his shoulders shook and a tear escaped down his cheek.

"I we know where the jeeps went then we shouldn't wait." He croaked, his voice scratchy from crying. For a second he was that little eight-year-old who was just sick of being on the run, except this was different. Now we were running towards the bad guys.

"Gazzy let's go for a walk." Iggy suggested, a smile creeping onto his face as he stood. Gazzy nodded his head without really lifting it, tapped Iggy's hand twice and lead him to a small hiking path. By 'go for a walk' Iggy probably meant 'go make bombs with Max's electronics' because when I woke up the next morning, my cell phone and I-pod were missing.-_-

* * *

Anna POV

Tossing me back into the cage, the guards cackled, their wolfish faces crinkled in delight at my pain. After they staggered out of the room, I sobbed for a while. The girl in the cage next to me reached through the bars and patted my head. I had scratches and bruises all over and my arm was still bleeding from some sort of injection. My ankles were swollen from running so much. My feet throbbed and my leg were like jello. Salty tears covered my face, stinging as they touched cuts. So soon I have no recollection of it happening, my eyes shut and the world grew quiet. Sleep, deep blissful sleep.

* * *

Poor Max... They stolded hers I-pod. I talking funny! I repeat: PLZ REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I did read the new Fang book… in 1 day. If you've read the Fang book tell me using the review button, oh and while your at it you might as well tell me how I'm doing!

* * *

Max POV

I started shaking everyone awake, rubbing Nudge's back so she would get up faster and giving Iggy an extra shove for stealing my cell phone and I-pod (see last ch.).Then I realized something was wrong, my head whipped around as the hair on the back of my neck rose. Something in the trees shuddered, then stepped out. A girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes stood before us: Anna. The weird thing? There wasn't a scratch on her or the blue skinny jeans and t-shirt she wore. Gazzy raced towards her, wrapping his scrawny arms around her too-perfect waist. Anna stared up at him like he had rabies before lightly pushing him away. Angel was silent her face scrunched up in concentration. Then, " So when did you buy those clothes, Anna? Or is that not your name?" I looked at Angel wondering what she meant. "Weren't you wearing sweats before?"

I looked up at "Anna" for a reply. "Of course it's me Angel," She said in a buttery voice, "I'm back."

"How did you escape, if you don't mind me asking." I sneered, Angel was a brat sometimes, but she was never wrong.

"Well," she bit her lip for a few seconds before continuing, "I jumped off the truck."

I was about to ask another question when Fang pounced, throwing her to the ground with a satisfying *crack* emanating from her arm. "They had a jeep, not a truck." He muttered.

" I got confused!" she moaned, letting out a yelp as Fang shifted his weight.

"Anna has a jeep," Gazzy murmured "she would never get confused."

Anna 2 was laying on her stomach with one arm out and twisted at an odd angle. Fang, still on top of her, moved aside a part of her hair revealing several numbers tattooed onto her neck.

"If they were able to clone her then they must still have her." I said needlessly. Anna 2 began to thrash wildly, her limbs flailing every which way. Fang leapt off of her and before our eyes Anna 2 disintegrated, her eerie screams embedding themselves in our brains. By the time it was over, all that was left was a watch which read: Mission Failed.

"Max what if that really was Anna and she was on their side all along?" Angel asked, disappointment in her voice. A shudder ran down spine. Maybe?

"That's not possible," Gazzy said, his voice stronger than I would have thought, "let's go get her, before they can hurt her anymore."

* * *

Anna POV

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes most of the cages once again held small sleeping figures. I pushed my face against the bars, glaring at the ground. It was still there, the little Rolex watch a whitecoat had dropped upon my arrival. Bright blue numbers beamed the time, just after 9:00am. I peered across the room through a crack in the cement wall, so small that it wouldn't aid even the smallest person in escaping. _Not that it would be possible anyway,_ I thought, glaring at the lock on my cage. A faint light shown through the rat-sized hole. _Has it really only been one day? _Then, heavy booted footsteps from outside our little prison grew steadily before stopping just outside the large metal door. The clanking of keys permeated the air like heavy metal music, that's just how terrified I was. The lock clicked and the door creaked open with a sound like a casket top shutting for the last time. That's how I felt, as though I was being buried alive. Now anything in the room that was alive had it's gaze on the door, or rather the monsters coming through it. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, and the world stood still, all except for Them. Standing in the doorframe was one of the sickest most wicked people in the world, he was called the professor. The name made no sense, the only thing anyone could ever learn from him was how to be evil, that was probably his major in college. Flanking him were six monstrous mutts, a bloodthirsty pack of dense fur and yellow canines (as in the teeth). The mad scientist in the middle wrinkled his nose in disgust at the disarray that was us. He pointed to a few cages that held only rotting bodies and three Erasers stepped forward to dispose of them. They left the room, each carrying more than one dog crate. Then the professor and remaining monsters turned to my cage. _That's my queue_, I thought, tightening my legs and bracing myself for a fight. The moron took his time, lifting the latches slowly, sliding each one to the side. Every time I heard pieces of metal scrape one another my heart pumped faster. It was going a mile a minute. I counted the number of locks taken off, my eyes closing involuntarily. _One… two… three…_ I sucked in a breath and my eyelids parted. My own, personal prison was opened. When I didn't attack at first they visibly relaxed, letting their guard down. I sprang out of my crate, scraping my nails against any exposed skin. I kicked and punched blindly until a thick hairy fist smacked into my cheek. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the cold hard floor as the pain of the blow seared across my face. Though I gritted my teeth the tears still came, gliding down my bruises and weaving through my hair. Then the mutant's overgrown foot slammed into my side, smashing my stomach and cracking ribs. I let out a small whimper. A cruel laugh rose from the encircling darkness. I was gone. In the back of my mind, I registered meaty hands lifting me into my cage. _I win,_ I thought fleetingly.

* * *

Max POV

We found the school all right and we couldn't believe our eyes. It was disguised as a big, red barn. Why you may ask, because where better to hide a lab making mutants than a supped-up farm?

* * *

Yay, finally done and it sounds really good! If you disagree all you have to do is press that review button right there. Also what should Anna's power(s) be?


	7. Chapter 7

Max POV

Not only did the barn have cement walls, cleverly disguised as wood, but as we approached it we were struck with the farmiest smell ever smelled. Running my hand along the side we crept to the back of the building. Not that they didn't already know we were coming. _Here._ I thought as my hand brushed a hidden vent. I turned to it and with a little wiggling, eased it out. I slid in first and held in a laugh. Up until now it had been just like old times but it's been a while since I last crawled in a vent. Sometimes height is a hindrance. I shuffled on my stomach a few feet before being joined by the rested of the Flock, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were also too tall. Within minutes we reached the first opening. _What's behind door number one?_ I lifted the grate. A massive wave of an all too familiar stench rose up, I stifled a cough. _The formally extinct Eraser species rears it's ugly head again. _Fifty or so of the beasts lounged around the room in human form. Apparently they hadn't revived the idea of the female Eraser. I didn't blame them, girls can be a handful to raise. I thought of Angel and her campaign to be leader which had ended just recently. I closed the grate and moved on, I didn't want to spend too much time in an enclosed space with the Gasman. Some things never change. We were coming up to another grate, and voices began to swirl. A whitecoat muttered incoherently to himself as an Eraser howled with laughter. Then a sickening series a cracks reverberated off the vents. A whimper soon followed. I was at the grate now but I didn't touch it, I barely breathed. A metal cage clinked closed and the footsteps faded before ending in the boom of the heavy door shutting. I lifted the grate and slid through. The hole was pretty big, larger than normal grates. Soon we were all standing in a long white room filled with cages. A sauntered to the nearest cage and peered in. A small boy with puppy ears and a tail was resting, his tongue lolled out to one side. I unlatched his cage with ease and quickly shook him awake. The others copied me. The sterile smell was starting to get to me. Images flashed on the insides of my eyelids: waking up strapped to a gurney, being thrown into a dog crate size extra small and all the hideous tests. I rushed along a row of cages undoing all the locks. The next crate always had one more lock than the last. I had finished a row of six now. I looked up. Gazzy was working on the last cage as far as I could see. His heart wasn't in it, Anna wasn't here. One of the mutants gave a soft whine. She had bat wings and horns and was crouched by a smashed cage in the corner. I walked towards it. The Flock turned in my direction, curious, especially Gazzy who had finished with the other cage. He rushed over and kneeled before the crumpled metal. Anna's face leaned limply against the side. Her eyes were closed. Gazzy had to pick seven locks before the door swung open. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. My eyes widened and Nudge gasped, speechless for once. Not only was Anna covered head to toe in scratches, bruises, and tear streaks, but sticking somewhat clumsily out of her back were two long feathery **wings**. They were pink =D Finally, after a few minutes she blinked awake.

Anna POV

My eyelids felt thick and heavy, but eventually I pried them open. Even with the fuzzy vision and roaring headache I could make out Gazzy and his arms wrapped around me. A dream. There was muttering in the background, but I was too tired to turn my head. The girl who had been in the cage next to mine, before the Eraser threw it, was by my side looking worried. I'd begun to call her Midnight. Wait, this didn't make sense, in my dreams there had never been a Midnight, not that I had anything against her, there were also no Erasers or whitecoats or… I flexed my back muscles and nearly screamed, they were still there. If they had to put wings on me than why not brown or tan, why flamingo pink? The point was that this wasn't a dream. My sight cleared and I could see him, Gazzy whose wing couldn't possibly have healed yet. I reached forward and to the side until my hand reached his right wing. My fingers slid along his primary feathers and finally reached the first one. The bullet hole that had almost healed was bleeding. Gazzy gave a light gasp when I touched it.

"Were you flying?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. _Why would he do that for me? _"How did you even get off the ground? Are you insane? You could have fallen out of the sky! You shouldn't have even come I was doing fine on my own." Oh great, now I was lying through my teeth. Why couldn't I shut up? I was becoming increasingly aware that he was still holding me. "Anyway it's you guys they-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine. At first: relief, I wasn't babbling like an idiot anymore. Then: OMFG (oh my fudgy goodness) he's kissing me… and I'm kissing him back. My eyelids slid shut as I breathed him in. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled myself closer. He couldn't move his hands, they were still holding me. His lips molded to mine and my breathing hitched. When we broke apart I had to remember to inhale.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He breathed into my ear. But I did know, it was about half as long as I had. My cheeks lit up and I could feel the stares piercing into my back. Midnight giggled, breaking the silence. Max patted Gazzy's shoulder and everyone began to move to the wall opposite the door. _Oh the vents duh. _Gazzy set me on my feet and we followed behind, our hands intertwined. Max scaled the wall and climbed in first, following her was Iggy, Nudge, Angel, all the formerly caged mutants, and then Gazzy who pulled me up after him. Fang tailed the group. The vents weren't nearly as claustrophobic as the cages, but they were still stuffy. I felt every shift of the thin metal walls as the twenty or so of us shuffled along on our hands and knees. It was weird hearing about this kind of thing from Gazzy and then being part of it. Everything was fine for a moment until one of the mutants freaked out and then: *crash*. The vents broke open and we all fell to the cement floor of what looked like a computer company's office.

"Welcome Flock," wheezed a husky voice, "we've been waiting for you." Wow, that was such a cheesy villain line.

Max POV

Immediately everyone was sucked into the wall of Erasers surrounding us. Anna was glaring pointedly at the ground, trying not to freak out. She had more mutts on her than a dog trainer. They gripped her arms and pulled at her hair, containing her in a cage of teeth and fur. Apparently, she was a known troublemaker or something. _Oh great I'm thinking like a mom again._ I thought, pondering the word 'troublemaker'. I stared back up at the boss guy. He was seated behind a huge metal desk, his behemoth belly spilling over the top of it. His face was scraped with long raking lines, from the top of his bald head to his chin. They were covered with medical tape and gauze. Obviously fresh. I glanced back over at Anna, guessing the source.

The next half hour was filled with the guys ranting. I'll break it down for you because quite frankly, it was boring. He's 'The Professor' a former scientist from, wouldn't you know it, Itex, He's perfected recombinant life forms, blah, blah, blah, gloat, gloat, gloat, evil laugh. I, meanwhile, was forming a plan for once in my life. You know, instead of winging it. Wow, I've really grown up. I'm so proud of myself. Okay so here's the brilliant plan… well, um, this is awkward. I kinda just spent my planning time patting myself on the back, for nothing. _Use some element of surprise or a distraction!_ The voice chimed in. In that moment Anna burst from the crowd, jumping into the air by using an Eraser's face as a stepping stone. She had never flown before and yet, she was. She flapped her wings maybe once before grabbing hold of a ceiling beam. She pulled herself up onto the thick wooden perch and then dove down, aiming straight for The Professor. He gave a girly yelp, he was to colossal to get out of the way. _That'll work._ I brought my foot up and propelled it backwards nailing my captor in the… well his thingy. He howled in anger before dropping to the floor in agony. Another Eraser bounded up to me and, lightning fast, punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, half acting, it hadn't been as hard as I anticipated. I could see a pair of charcoal grey jeans, Fang was standing behind the Eraser. I dropped to a squat, whipping my leg out just fast enough to catch the beast's legs. He toppled, face first, to the ground. Fang was smiling, I knew he had missed seeing me having this much fun, though he himself hated this fighting crap. An Eraser was coming up behind him.

"Overhead fan. Six o'clock." I muttered. Fang's face fell into it's usual stoic expression.

I leapt into the air in front of him, sticking my arms out. He gripped my wrists and spun in a circle. My feet connected with the Erasers chest and he went sailing into the wall behind us. It was over now, all the Erasers were basically down and out. I surveyed the damage, Nudge was limping slightly, Angel had a bloody nose, but the rest of the Flock had only a few minor cuts and bruises. The other mutants were bad. Nearly half of them were laying on the ground, motionless, lifeless. The other half were still alive, but just barely. The girl who had pointed out Anna's cage was stumbling. Anna was still on The Professor and, as I watched, she literally pulled his face off. I almost screamed until I saw the wires and gears, he was a robot, one covered with skin. Now he was broken. A closer examination of the room revealed shredded clothing near the computers and desks. Everyone had been working here, had been an Eraser.

We herded everyone outside and about fifty feet away from the 'barn' before it exploded. Yep, just your typical barn burning. Anna's eyes were glazed throughout the experience, as though she couldn't comprehend anything. We found ten or so jeeps hidden off to the side and loaded those non-flyers into one of them. There were only ten new mutants who had made it out and most of them could fly. Anna drove. Again with the weird fact that they already knew how to fly without help, it was creepy. Even Anna knew how to fly, the only reason she wasn't was because she could drive.

So we all headed back to New York and made good time to. It was only six pm when we got back to the hotel. Fang knocked on the door because I had the puppy-boy on my back, who was exhausted. Mom answered the door, a look of concern on her face. That face only got more shocked when she saw our guests.

**The story is almost over, maybe one or two more chapters. The second chapter will be to answer any of your questions, so if you have any please send them in. I will also be doing a profile on any OCs you want. The next chapter is the official final chapter and it's full of big surprises. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

After a little explaining, Mom took the mutants we had brought with us. She was heading to the office of another vet she knew so she could get supplies.

Anna and us, the Flock, were headed to Rita's now. I looked over my shoulder at Anna, who was covered in bandages. She wasn't that great of a flyer and those injuries sure weren't helping, but she would make it. I was I little worried about her landing though.

The lights from hundreds of cars beamed down below, thousands of people struck in traffic while we raced overhead. Life is so fair. We could see the shopping center and I adjusted my wings as we landed behind it. Anna skidded to a halt right behind me. We folded in our wings and tied on our windbreakers. Trying to act casual, we slipped around to the front of the building.

The familiar tinkling bell sounded when we opened the door. Lately this place had been my second home. Ella looked up from behind the cash register and her face lit up.

"Max!" She shrieked, jumping over the counter. Five or six families were seated around the room. Classic families with smiling children wiggling loose teeth as they sipped smoothies. A Click Five song played in the background. Ella wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. I was more of a hugger now than I used to be.

We were seated at our usual booth now, slurping down our drinks. We were regulars here so Ella already had everything ready. A strawberry smoothie for me, blackberry for Fang, banana for Iggy, triple berry for Nudge, a chocolate shake for Gazzy, and a strawberry banana smoothie for Angel. Anna shared with Gazzy, I guess their together or something. I wonder how long it'll take to get her back to her parents… and how we'll explain the wings to them.

"That won't be a problem, Max." Angel smirked. I was about to ask, and by ask I mean demand, what she meant when the door opened. Naturally protective, I scanned the room. It was just some teenager, but Anna seemed to sink a few inches into her seat.

"Hello, welcome to Rita's, would you like to hear our specials?" Chirped Ella's sing-song voice.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'll just get a cherry Italian Ice." The girl muttered, tying her long brown hair back and adjusting her glasses.

"Coming right up!" Ella slid the treat across the counter. The girl paid and headed to a small table nearby. As she passed us Anna slipped down farther into the booth.

"Something wrong Anna?" Gazzy inquired hesitantly. Her face was pallid. Then, the girl in the glasses turned towards our group.

"Anna? Anna!" She swooped down to hug her but pulled back at the last second. "I thought you were dead. We _all_ thought you were dead. You've been missing for three years… We searched for months. Anna, What happened to you?"

"I think we all want to hear what happened, Anna Miller." Angel looked at Anna with a bored expression, apparently she already knew.

"Anna, who had been quiet this whole time, lifted her head. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, and when she spoke her voice emanated an unearthly echo.

"I could tell you, or I could show you." Her hair whipped around her face in a frenzy. Her hand lifted to her temple and a blinding white light shot from nowhere. I've seen some really freaky powers, but this was the most frightening thing I'd ever witnessed. The light turned into mist and we were enveloped in darkness.

I woke up alone in a dark bedroom that was obviously meant for someone younger. I sat up in the huge bed and looked at the time on my watch, but it was broken. None of the hands were moving. I moved the pink polka dotted sheets out of the way and stumbled to my feet. Something wasn't right, the floor seemed too close. A mirror on the far side of the bright pink room solved the mystery. I reached up and touched my face, and Anna's reflection did the same. I was in her memory, but what part of her memory?

Smoke seeped through the bottom of the door, choking me. I coughed. Wading through the darkly shadowed room, I reached a small window and opened it roughly. Plumes of gas billowed out and up. I turned back to the door, for the first time it occurred to me that something was seriously wrong. It wasn't like anyone would be cooking or something in the middle of the night. _Though mom isn't exactly the most prodigious chef._ This thought wasn't mine. It had to be Anna's, but what was going on? How was this possible? More worried thoughts flooded my mind until I couldn't identify Anna's from my own. I reached forward and opened the door. Stepping out into a small hallway a wave of heat hit me like a brick wall. I gasped for air, but there was none, only heat and smoke. I could feel my consciousness slipping away, and the scene took on a dream like quality.

_I was Anna, I had never heard of Max or the Flock, and nothing mattered accept my family and friends. I never had to worry about safety or food, life was perfect. Until now. I turned to my parents room and realized that was where the fire was. My parents were dead. The world seemed to split in two. My family, my mom and dad, there was no way they could be alive. The fire had to have been going for at least a few hours now. A new wave of humidity rolled over me, and my instincts took over. Don't die, that's what I had to do, that and only that._

_I turned on my heel to the left, heading through the kitchen and into the living room. I whipped open the sliding glass door and rushed out onto the back porch, then kept on going. Something told me not to get caught, to keep running until I passed out. A small park with trails dominated the backyard. I ignored the dirt path and barreled strait into the evergreen trees. I was panting, my lungs sucking in as much oxygen as possible, but it wasn't enough. I tripped over a root, toppling to the forest floor. I couldn't get back up, it was taking every once of my strength just to breathe. So I just closed my eyes._

Something seemed to yank me out of my body, or Anna's body, or her memory or whatever. Then I was standing on the side of a busy street in the heart of New York city. I could feel Anna's apprehension at being so far from home, NYC was no where near her home town. This time, I succumbed to the memory.

_What was I doing here? What was the point of coming near a big city? I would get caught for sure, with all the police hanging around. I looked back at the jeep I had found. It had been in the middle of a cornfield with a for sale sign on it. It had been in pretty bad condition so I figured nobody wanted it. Now I had second thoughts. What if someone had reported it missing? What if I'm taken in for stealing and then they put me in an orphanage? No one would want a child thief who had run away from home. I have to keep moving. I hopped into the front seat of the jeep and turned the key in the ignition. A police officer looked up but didn't say anything. I was tall enough to pass for a short 16-year-old, even though I was only 12. It wasn't like I was a danger on the road, I was a better driver than most thirty-year-olds. The engine rumbled beneath my seat as I swerved through the traffic jammed streets. My dad had taught me how to drive when I was little, though when my mom found out she nearly ripped his throat out. Fresh tears sprang up, filling my eyelids and blurring my vision. I was alone, no one could change that. I would probably be alone my entire life, and I deserved it. Why couldn't I have woken up earlier and stopped the fire? Now, because of my mistake, I had lost everything and everyone dear to me. All my childhood memories had gone up in smoke. A pothole shook me out of my thoughts and I remembered that I was driving. I couldn't see the road at all, but judging by the fact that I hadn't crashed into anything yet I was certain I was out of the city. I pulled over on the side of the road and sighed. This wasn't fair, life wasn't supposed to be this difficult, not for me, not for a kid, not for anyone. Eventually my eyes cleared and I looked around only to discover that I had no idea where I was. Was this even still New York? Even the town I came from wasn't this sparse. The street was in need of some serious TLC, and evergreens covered the land for acres. As far as I could see there was only one turn off and I was parked right in front of it. There weren't any street signs or anything signaling a turn. I backed up and gunned down the road since no one was around. Finally, a house came out of the myriad of trees. A large, farm style, two story with cobwebs dancing throughout. I hopped out and soon discovered that nobody lived here, there was a computer upstairs, lots of extra stuff to sell, and the city was already unknowingly pumping water, gas, and electricity here. This was it, my fresh start._

My thoughts cleared and I knew I was myself again. Then, the booth and restaurant came back into view. Everyone blinked, taking in the new information. Meanwhile, everything was as we'd left it, what had seemed like hours to me was really only seconds.

"What just happened and why do I feel like I just underwent a sex change… twice?" Iggy demanded. Apparently Anna's powers hadn't affected his blindness.

"Anna…" Gazzy murmured. My head whipped around to see Anna slumped against Gazzy's shoulder, a peaceful expression on her face. I wonder what had made her exhausted, her new power or reliving what had to be anyone's nightmare.

Fang mumbled something from where he was sitting next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Max will you, um, marry me." For some reason it wasn't a question. Maybe he had meant it like that, but I couldn't wrap my head around saying no. For once, I couldn't come up with a witty answer, something to deflect emotions.

"That was out of the blue." Did I just say that? I sounded stupid. Great. Hope Fang knows he's marrying an idiot. "Um, okay."

Fang smirked and pulled out a black satin box. He opened the lid to reveal a small black diamond with an intricate silver band resting on a white silk pillow. It was perfect, like a combination of us. He slipped it on my left ring finger, and by some miracle it fit perfectly. _Knew it._ Jeb chimed in.

Anna POV

After waking up and hearing the news Max and Fang asked me to Join the Flock. Angela looked a little sad but what was I supposed to do? If I said no, I might never see Gazzy again, and that was not going to happen. If I stayed here, got adopted and had a happy home life, would I forget about him, or any of them for that matter? Of course not, so I said yes and then everyone was cheering except Angela. She looked crushed, but I couldn't change how I felt. I said goodbye and told her I would visit but I knew that might not be true.

Gazzy and I waited until the others got ahead of us. We were standing next to Rita's just taking all this in.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us." He said. I looked up into his blue eyes and remembered when he had kissed me on the cheek in the bedroom. My cheeks reddened. His hands rested on my waist and next he swept down and kissed me. All my fears of abandonment vanished. Who knows how long we stood there, pressed against each other, breathing one another in. All I could remember afterwards was the time we had spent together during the past, what? Four days?

Epilogue Anna POV

The wedding was amazing, small enough that I could remember everyone's names, but beautiful none the less. It had been a few months and in eight more we would be having a new member in the Flock. So I guess things were going pretty well for everyone. Max and Fang, Iggy and Nudge, and, well, Angel is still young. Oh and of course, we were still together, Gazzy and I, the runaway.

Yay! It's finally perfect! Yay for random proposals! If you didn't get the ending about the new member of the Flock: Max and Fang are having a baby. I think this story ended quite nicely. To tell me why I'm wrong or right just press that little review button right there. I'm writing two new stories right now!

-h2onat PEACE OUT


End file.
